Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to data transfers in computing systems, and more particularly, to amplification of differentially encoded signals.
Description of the Relevant Art
Computing systems typically include a number of interconnected integrated circuits. Such integrated circuits may be designed to perform a particular function, such as, e.g., power supply voltage regulation, while other integrated circuits may include multiple circuit blocks, such as processor and memory circuits, for example. Integrated circuits with large number of circuit blocks designed for different functions may be referred to as “systems-on-a-chip” or “SoCs.”
During operation, integrated circuits or circuit blocks may transmit requests to other integrated circuits or circuit blocks. Such requests may include a request for data, or to perform a particular operation or function. In response, an integrated circuit or circuit block may transmit a response in acknowledgement of completing a requested function or operation, or transmit requested data. A request with an associated response may be commonly referred to as a “transaction.”
In order to transmit data bits included in a request or response, an integrated circuit or circuit block may change a voltage level of a wire coupled between the integrated circuit or circuit block, and a destination integrated circuit or circuit block to a particular voltage level. In various cases, the particular voltage level may correspond to particular data bit value. For example, a voltage level at or near a voltage level of a power supply signal may correspond to a logic one value.
To reduce power dissipation, some integrated circuits or circuit blocks may transmit a data bit using two wires. In such cases, a difference in the voltage levels between the two wires may correspond to a value for a given data. Data transmitted in such a fashion is commonly referred to as being “differentially encoded.”